A problem exists when an automobile is left in a location such as a shopping mall where there are parked a great number of substantially identical vehicles and a period of time has passed. Many individuals experience problems in identifying such locations when the location to be identified is but one among a large number of substantially identical locations. Accordingly, the present invention addresses itself to a simple solution of this problem.